Lithium ion batteries have the advantages of large specific energy, high specific power, low self-discharge, no memory effect, good cycle performance, high discharge efficiency and no environmental pollution. Therefore, lithium ion batteries are widely accepted and applied in the market. However, in the extreme cases of puncture and short circuit, conventional liquid lithium ion batteries in the market may cause fire, explosion and other safety accidents due to thermal runaway.
In recent years, all-solid-state lithium batteries having intrinsic safety have received widespread attention, and have been recognized as important development directions for next-generation batteries. However, most all solid-state batteries use lithium metal as negative electrode material. Metal Li produces lithium dendrites in cycle process, which not only reduces the amount of lithium available for insertion/desorption, but also causes safety problems, such as short circuit. At the same time, the active metal Li is ready to react with oxygen and moisture in the air, and the metal Li cannot resist high temperature, which brings difficulties to assembly and application of the batteries. Therefore, it is still a great challenge to use metal lithium for mass production at present.
In addition, due to the prominent interface problems in the solid-state batteries, the rate performance of a solid-state battery is poor. The lithium batteries that currently reported generally have good performances at 0.2 C and below.